Darker Than Black: The Star Of The Undying
by ultimatedbzmaniac
Summary: Hei's powers have returned, Yin is free of Izinami, and their both on the run. Hei's actions have saved Yin's life, but in doing so he's released a powerful entity, one with the power to destroy the entire world and it's got a grudge against him, a sadistic streak a mile long and absolutely no intention of letting him live. Takes place directly after Gemini Of The Meteor.
1. The Aftermath

Before we get into this, is it just me, or is it ridiculously hard to find good Darker Than Black stories to read? I've turned this damn site over and over again, and I've barely managed to grasp ahold of a handful of them, every single one of them far too short for my tastes, and I'd like to know if it's just me that's having the this problem. Anyway before I really start ranting, I better get on with it. This is the first part of my four part continuation to the greatest anime in the world, Darker Than Black. It picks up right where season 2, Gemini Of The Meteor, left off. And just like DTB Gaiden, it bridges the gap between seasons, this one doing so for season two and season three. I of course also plan to write out my version of season 3, which will be the sequel to this. But I'm getting ahead of myself, now then, time for the disclaimer.

Darker Than Black and all characters therein belong to Tensai Okamaru & BONES, and I am in no way affiliated with them. Absolutely no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of these characters. As for the image that I'm using, I also don't own it, I found it off of Google images.

One more thing, updates will be infrequent, and when I say that I mean best case scenario I update twice a month, and worst case scenario I update once every three months. Now since this is a four parter, I'd say a fair guess is one part every month, but it could be two or less than that, it all depends on what's going on in my life, if my internet is cooperating and if writers block ever rears it's ugly head. One thing I can say with certainty though is this, this story won't ever be abandoned, end of discussion, so don't worry about that.

Do not forget, reviews are welcome, appreciated and needed.

Now then here it is, part one of Darker Than Black: The Star Of The Undying, please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>A lone figure drifted through the darkness of night, protectively cradling an unconscious pale, young, silver haired girl in his arms. She was all but nude, the only thing covering her body was a long black trench coat. As for the figure carrying this girl, he stood six feet with short raven black hair, the darkest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and wore all black clothing, making it hard to see him in such conditions. As he marched through the black of night, he spared no glances or thought to anything, only looking straight ahead, determined to get the girl he carried to someplace safe. He had been at this non-stop for hours on end, not stopping for even a moments rest. There was good reason for this, for the two were in Hell's Gate, a cursed place where many lives had been lost. No less than four hours earlier the two had been smack dab in the middle of this horrid place, now however they were lingering on the boundaries of it's reach, mere minutes away from escaping the place that had taken so much from so many, including them. And as the man continued onward, the young girl in his arms the only thing on his mind, he passed over the edge of the Gate, but even that did not slow his pace.<p>

Overhead, a star shined brightly, so brightly it almost outclassed all the others, it's size somewhat abnormal, making it more visible than the others. And this great star belonged to none other than the Contractor with the messier code BK-201, Hei, the Black Reaper.

* * *

><p>A Yin look alike sat there in a coffin, several dead American soldiers around her casket. Her hair was much shorter than Yin's, in fact it was quite boy like opposed to the silver haired doll's own strands. Of course that wasn't the only difference between Yin and this girl who looked like her, in fact almost every single thing about them differed, their appearance one of the only three things they had in common. This was Izinami, the being who had been residing inside of Yin. Hei had successfully managed to separate the two without killing either. Of course that hadn't been his intention, not at all, he merely wished to save Yin's life, not Izinami's. When her eyes had closed she didn't expect them to open again, she had thought that Hei had finally done what Yin felt needed to be done and killed them both, ending the entire twisted and screwed up affair.<p>

She supposed she should be glad she wasn't dead, but what that man had done to her was just as bad as ending her life. Without Yin she wasn't nearly as powerful as she once was, before her forced separation from her other half she had the power to commit mass genocide, with Hell's Gate acting as a conduit of course. Now however, she had no chance of pulling such a thing off, as for her alone it was impossible, even with her still great power.

Izinami refused to be shamed in such a way, she would track Hei down wherever he was and make him pay. And where she found Hei, she'd find Yin as well, so after exacting her revenge she would become one with Yin once more. And then she could return to the Gate and do what she originally desired to do, she could wipe every single living thing off the face of the Earth. Contractors, Dolls and normal Humans alike, she'd annihilate them all.

With the first step of her plan already forming inside her head, Izinami stepped out of the casket. As she did, she didn't spare the dead American Soldiers she had stolen life force from another glance, let alone another thought, as she began leaving what was supposed to be her burial site. What she did spare a thought to however was, "They honestly believed me to be my other half? It's Incredulous. Soon enough though they will see just how different I am from my weak willed counterpart, unlike her I show no mercy to the pathetic beings that inhabit this planet."

* * *

><p>Hei didn't know how long he had been walking, nor did he care, he had to keep moving, he had to put as much distance between Yin and Izinami as possible. He had used his Sister's ability to tear Izinami right out of Yin, so that she didn't have to die because of his mistakes and Izinami's malicious desire. He had fought for her, he had fought harder for Yin than he had any other person in his life, even his sister Pai. And he would do it all over again, just as long as she was alive everything was okay. So he had to get her as far away from Izinami as he possibly could, and he planned to. He had already left Hell's Gate behind, which put him at an advantage. And when he had taken the first step out of it, he had literally felt the pressure of the air around him lift and lighten considerably, which he was grateful for. It was almost as if the Gate itself had a presence, and when he was exposed to it for too long, or too deep inside it's clutches, it felt as if he was being suffocated by it. He had of course felt something similar during his time in South America, during Heaven's War, however there the 'presence' wasn't nearly as heavy. He chalked that off to him not being a contractor then.<p>

Now that he had left the Gate behind, Hei solidified the last details of his plan to get Yin to safety. So his destination was the nearest airport, and there was only one other place he had to stop before that and that was anywhere he could find some clothes for Yin. She was still naked, he didn't have anything to clothe her with. Right now, as he carried her in his arms, she was covered with his trench coat that he had taken off and put over her, but that was all. He could explain why she was unconscious to whatever airline he was going to use, and he would make sure they bought his story, and if they didn't then he'd deal with that when it came time to. But he couldn't explain why Yin was nude, and even if he could come up with some ridiculous reason as to why she was, they wouldn't let them on a plane. So he had to find her a set of clothes, but it really didn't matter where he got them from, just as long as they fit her somewhat. He would worry about getting her clothes to wear on a daily basis when they got out of the country. Until then they just needed to get what was really needed.

Hei looked down at Yin to see that she had a peaceful expression on her face, he was glad she was at peace, even if it wouldn't last too long. As he looked back up he took in his surroundings even as he continued forward, he recognized what part of Tokyo he was in at this point. He knew where he had to go from here, so as he cut across a back alley, he began making his way to a place where he would meet up with an old friend...or rather an old acquaintance.

* * *

><p>The sky was almost gray as Izinami made her way through the Gate, sunrise just around the corner. She had been walking for over an hour, getting close to exiting the gate, since when the american soldiers found her they dressed her, moved her and prepared her to be buried, so she hadn't been in the middle of the gate when she had woken up, being almost two hours walking distance from it, now roughly three and a half. So she'd be out and about a non-abandoned part of Tokyo in only thirty minutes at most, which of course was very bad for the general population, not that anyone could possibly know of the imminent threat coming their way. Though of course she was after one specific person, anyone who got in her way would end up as collateral damage, and the worst thing about it was the fact that only one person in the entire world knew she was alive and very much a threat to the world at large, which meant casualties would be ludicrously high.<p>

The malevolent and powerful girl knew this and it brought a vile smirk to her face.

Izinami halted abruptly, her smirk fading and a scowl taking it's place, as she noted the presence of someone else out of the corner of her right eye. This person was facing the pale girl, and was silent for several moments, just as she was. This silence lasted until the entity turned to face this person, taking in their appearance as she did. The person was female, stood at roughly four feet and eight inches, had long flowing light green hair, so light it could be mistaken for blonde in certain light, had golden eyes with a brown tint to them and wore the same white outfit she did the last time she had been seen, this person was the first ever confirmed Contractor, messier code UB-001, Amber. The entity known as Izinami was not intimidated in the slightest, "You can't stop me."

Sporting a scowl of her own, Amber replied with, "You're right, I can't. However..."

The time travelling Contractor's scowl disappeared and a confident grin took it's place as she said, "...I know that Hei can."

Izinami's eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger at those words, not that it mattered, since as soon as she had spoken these words, Amber had disappeared.

* * *

><p>It had been about two hours since Hei had left the Gate, which considering the Sun was currently rising in the distance, lighting the sky up with color, that had been around four A.M., which meant most airports would be opening for business soon. That was good, as Hei was nearing the street where the residence of his old acquaintance resided.<p>

As he turned, exiting a dank back alley, he came onto said street, and as he did a store caught his eye, it was a clothing store. It was early in the morning, so the street he was on was all but deserted. He had been walking for over six hours considering it was about six in the morning, which is why the street was near abandoned. Of course the fact that this street wasn't exactly a tourist attraction, and didn't get much traffic from the locals either didn't help that. Hei recognized it though, just a block away was where he had found out that Yin was still out there, somewhere. Which also meant that Chin's place was a mere minute or so walk from here. He had helped Hei, at least somewhat. And then he had disappeared on him, well now that he had Yin back, he would at least speak to him and tell him of his plans. Of course he would leave certain details out, he didn't want to get him riled up after all.

So Hei slowly made his way to Chin's diner, each step slow and deliberate, as he didn't wish to wake Yin earlier than he had to.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Hei was taking the first step through the front door of Chin's diner, and as he did he was met with only silence. It didn't help of course that he was so quiet when he came in, otherwise Chin would be in here by now...probably anyway.<p>

As Hei made his way to the middle of the room, which was littered with chairs and tables for customers, he began to look around. It didn't look abandoned or anything, it looked as if there had been a few people in here not even twelve hours ago. So it was safe to assume that current events must have made the patrons who were here last night leave in such a hurry and make such a mess of the place. Of course it wasn't hard for him to guess what those current events were, he had been apart of them after all.

Hei stopped in the middle of the room, content on standing there. Then he spoke, just loud enough for someone to hear him in the back. "Chin."

At that there was the sound of someone hitting their head on some pots, and then a response, "Lee?"

His tone made it clear that he was quite disbelieving of what he had heard, perhaps thinking himself delusional, Hei couldn't blame him, it had been over six months since he had disappeared on him. Nevertheless only a moment later, he could hear Chin's footsteps as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the main room. When Chin was actually in the room, Hei took in his appearance. He wore a pair of cheap black slacks, since he wore them around the diner, a short sleeve, plain white t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. He was also wearing an apron, since he had been expecting business. But otherwise Chin didn't look any different than he had before, he looked just the same as he did when Hei and Yin had went to him for passports.

That's when he spoke, "Lee? I didn't think I'd ever see you again ya lazy-"

Chin stopped mid sentence as he realized who was in Lee's arms, and at that he also realized Lee didn't reek of whiskey or any other alcoholic beverage, as well as that he now looked like he had when they had first met. Chin wasn't stupid, he could connect the dots, this all meant that Yin was alive, there in his arms. He hadn't ever expected to see either of them again, he thought Yin dead and Lee just gone. He wasn't their best friend, hell he was barely an acquaintance of theirs, but he had been through a few things with them and was definitely glad they were okay. But he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened for them to end up in his diner, with Yin naked and unconscious, while being held firmly in Lee's arms. All he actually manged to ask however was, "Wha-what's going on?"

Hei remained stoic and emotionless towards Chin's blatant show of confusion and answered in his usual monotone voice when dealing with others, "It's a long story, one I don't feel like sharing."

Chin nodded his head before smiling sheepishly, "R-right. Okay then, how about the short version?"

Hei just stared at Chin for a few moments after he spoke, and it was hard for him not to notice. He felt himself begin to sweat under Hei's gaze, knowing that he most likely wasn't happy with what he was asking. And just as Chin was going to speak once more, Hei gave him a very short and vague version of what had happened. "A very...personal enemy, put Yin and I through the ringer, this person has been manipulating both of us for a very long time, but we've finally escaped from them, for now. But we won't be able to hide from this enemy, not for long anyways, at least not in Japan that is. So I came by to get those passports we asked for back during our first meeting."

Chin slowly nodded his head once more, "Alright then, just give me a few days and-"

"We need them by noon."

Chin was silent for a moment, of course not because Hei had cut him off, no it was because of how absurd what he was asking of him was. "Noo-noon? Are you serious!?"

At that Hei was silent once more, his gaze upon Chin, and it was as always, unwavering. Of course that's when Chin realized how ironic what he had just asked was, for Hei was always serious. "Right, stupid question, but how do you expect me to get you both passports by noon?"

Hei's gaze remained unwavering, "That's not my problem, its yours. I expect to have those passports in my hand by twelve o'clock, no later."

With that Hei walked past Chin and into the back of the diner, where he intended to find his old stash of cash he had put up when he was here. It was originally meant to feed his drinking habit if the diner ran out, but now it would serve a much better purpose, as it would now buy Yin some new clothes and get them both tickets for a plane out of the country. Before he could actually do so though, Chin stomped up from behind him and grabbed a hold of his left shoulder with his right hand, speaking as he did so, "Just hold on a minute, you can't just march in here after all this time and make such ridiculous demands!"

Hei turned his head to face Chin, doing so fast enough to cause the diner owner to flinch, where he proceeded to level the Chinese man with a very hard glare, one that scared him to death, speaking as he did, his tone firm, dark and dangerous, "Get it done Chin, now."

Chin stumbled back a few feet from the force of words and the shock and fear he was experiencing because of them. Nevertheless he vigorously nodded his head affirmatively, saying this as he did so, "R-right, y-you got it L-Lee."

Hei continued to stare at the shorter man for a few moments, before nodding his head as well, "Good."

With that he turned back and quickly began rummaging around for the money he had stashed.

And as Hei did this, Chin glanced up at the clock hanging in the main room of his diner to see what time it was, it was six thirty in the morning. "It's almost seven! I've barely more than five hours to get this done! What the hell is wrong with Lee!? He can't just do this to me! I got out of that game when I left Hong Kong! And now, so long after he left, he strolls in here and demands passports! What is that guy's problem!?"

The Chinese man did not voice any of these thoughts of course, as by the look in his eyes, he was scared that Lee might kill him, and he had no intention of dying in his twenties.

Once Hei had found the clump of bills he had hidden months ago, he tucked them away securely on his person, before turning to Chin once more and asking, really, sincerely asking something of him, "Do you have someplace she can rest?"

The emotions that were in his guarded tone and his dark eyes stirred feelings of pity and sympathy from Chin, and his fear became forgotten. "Y-yeah, I do. Follow me, it's not far from here."

The young man nodded his head, before gesturing with it for Chin to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Izinami was now walking the streets of Tokyo, doing so aimlessly, as she didn't have much to go on when it came to finding the man and girl she was looking for. Morning traffic hadn't really started up yet, but it was coming. though slowly, just a few cars here and there passing by. Some coming closer than others to the young girl walking the same way. Whether they slowed down to get a good look at her, or just glanced her way, she must have looked quite strange to them all, as she looked like she had wandered away from a funeral because of how she was dressed. None of them could have known that she had done just that, her own funeral to be more exact.<p>

Izinami noticed every single glance and sideways look her way as cars continued to pass her and it aggravated her. she didn't like these filthy beings staring at her and ogling her, which some of them were. She honestly wouldn't have been this irritated by it, if it hadn't been for the time traveler's visit. Nevertheless she remained calm, as she never let her emotions get the better of her.

She could have just stolen their very life force from them, and the option had some allure to it, but she didn't have time at that point, so against every fiber of her being, she let them be. Knowing that sooner or later they'd be dead made it easier to handle. Yes, just as soon as she reunited with Yin everyone would end up dead. Thinking of this brought her vile smirk back to her face once more. Of course with all the eyes that kept being laid on her, that smirk wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>Chin just stood in the doorway and watched as Hei gently laid Yin down on his bed, taking care so as to make sure his coat didn't reveal any of her flesh, before laying the covers over her as well, hoping to get her warmed up, as she had been frighteningly cold the entire time. Once he had done that he stood up straight, before turning to face Chin, "Go and do what you have to so as to secure those passports, we'll be here until you get back."<p>

The diner owner nodded his head, "Alright then. Just make sure to keep quiet, I've got two kids sleeping in the next room."

Hei looked the shorter man in the eyes for a few moments, silent as he did so, almost as if trying to gauge something of him, before replying, "Got it."

With that Chin left the room, and only a few moments later, Hei could hear him closing the front door behind him.

He waited several minutes before he too left the room, locking the window that was in it first, closing the door behind him and proceeding to exit the apartment as well.

* * *

><p>Two people, one male and one female, sat in the two front seats of a modest green four door vehicle.<p>

The male sat in the driver seat, he was about average height and build with short brown hair and green eyes. He had slightly tanned skin, a clean shaven face and didn't look a day over twenty five.

The female sat in the passenger seat, she too was about average height, though her build was thinner than her male counterpart's. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her upper back, and warm brown eyes. Her skin was fair, and she also looked around twenty something years of age.

These two people were having a somewhat animated conversation as they continued to drive down the road they were currently on.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop it, you're just embarrassing yourself."

"Hey now, I'm serious, it totally happened!"

"Yeah right, you are so full of it Derek!"

"God's honest truth Angela, I swear!"

Both of them then burst into laughter. They continued to laugh for several long moments, before something caught the eye of the blonde, Angela. "Hey Derek, look at this, someone is walking along the side of the road."

The brown haired twenty something did just that, slowing down a great deal and glancing to his left to see a young man, or woman, he honestly couldn't tell which, walking by the road wearing a suit, more specifically a suit that looked like it belonged to someone who was attending a funeral. This person looked several years younger than them, had short silver hair and piercing violet eyes. "Your right, and what's with the get'up? They heading to a funeral?"

He had a wry smirk as he said this, trying to turn it into a joke. However Angela wasn't having any of it, "Not funny, I mean look at her, by the look on her face it's like her entire family just died. She looks...almost...broken. We should stop and make sure that she's okay."

Derek's smile faded at that, "Yeah, alright we'll stop and-wait a minute, how do you know she's actually a she? What if she, is a he? I honestly can't tell, what with her hair looking a lot like your cousin's, and that suit doesn't help the gender situation either."

The blonde woman softly smacked his arm at that, "I just know okay? Now stop it. We just past her, stop and wait for her to catch up, once she does, I'll see if she needs a ride."

"Now hold on a second, nothing was ever said about giving her a ride."

"Derek!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just don't like the idea of picking up hitchhikers, especially ones from another country."

"She doesn't even look eighteen, what do you think she is? Some kind of serial killer just waiting for her next victim?"

The brown haired man sighed, "No, I suppose not."

With that he put his foot on the break and slowly came to a stop about twenty to twenty five feet from the girl they had spotted. From there the two waited about a minute or two, before the girl was next to their car.

Once she was, Angela rolled down her window and proceeded to speak, "Hey there sweetie, are you alright?"

The silver haired teen came to a stop as she was spoken to, however she did not turn to face the the woman and the car, even as she answered, though it took a few moments for her to do so, which the two chalked up to the fact they had spoken to her in English. "I am fine."

The kind blonde woman didn't seem to think so, as she spoke up once more, "You sure? Cause we can help, if you have somewhere you can go, we can take you there."

The young girl was silent once more, this time for several moments longer than last time, before replying, "Okay then."

With that she turned towards the car and walked over to it, only having to close a few feet of distance, before opening the left back door and getting into the back of the vehicle. She closed her door softly, but did not buckle up, even as the man put his foot back on the gas pedal and began driving once more.

"Now then, where to?"

* * *

><p>Since Chin's apartment was only a block away from his diner, and the clothing store across from it, Hei was standing in front of the latter of the two already, having walked out the door little more than a minute ago. He walked through the entrance of the establishment, and thankfully wasn't greeted by anyone. Of course that was mainly because the store was smaller than most, so early in the morning there wasn't much need of more than a single staff member. Said staff member was a girl in her early twenties, had neck length orange hair, hazel eyes and was wearing the store uniform, which was just a blue dress shirt and some grey slacks with some black dress shoes. She was currently at the checkout counter, filing her nails and not even bothering to look up at her customer as she said, "Welcome to Izayoi's Boutique."<p>

Hei didn't respond, and just went to one of the racks and began looking for a set of clothes that would fit Yin. He still knew her size, so it wouldn't take more than a minute or two to find her something, or that's what he thought at least. However since there was no response to her customary greeting, the counter girl grew curious and after several moments decided to look up, and when her eyes were greeted with the sight of a handsome man around her age, she suddenly became very interested in her job description of helping customers pick out clothes. So interested in his looks she was, that she didn't bother to think about the strange clothes he was wearing, looking almost like some kind of soldier.

No less than two moments later, the woman was by Hei's side and introducing herself, "Hey there handsome, my name's Jamie and I'll be glad to help you this morning."

Hei put his signature fake smile on and introduced himself, "That'd be great, I could use the help. And I'm Lee by the way."

The orange haired girl gave a large smile of her own, "It's great to meet you Lee, now then, judging by the fact that you're in the women's section, I'd say you're shopping for your girlfriend, am I right, or am I right?"

Before he could respond, Jamie had already grabbed something off of a rack nearby and held it up to show him it, grabbing something else off of a different rack as she did so, "How about this? Or this? Or perhaps..."

The woman proceeded to drop both outfits before dashing to the lingerie section and back, where she then held up a very see through pair of panties and a very see through bra, and she gave her best seductive smile, "...your looking for something a little more sexy. You know, I'd be glad to try this on for you."

As beads of sweat ran down his forehead, a look of panic came over his face, and he began shaking his head back and forth no, he put his hands out in a halt gesture, as he said, "No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm here shopping for my Cousin!"

As her face became almost blood red because of embarrassment, she dropped the lingerie and said, "I am so sorry, I had no idea!"

She then took off once more, coming back a few moments later with a knee length black skirt and modest black tank top. "How about these?"

"Y-yeah, those'll d-do."

"Follow me to the counter then."

She led the way over to the cash register, not daring to look back due to the situation. Once she was back at her post and was about to ring the clothes up, she was stopped by Hei, "I-I'm afraid these are the wrong size."

Still trying to push down her humiliation at what had just happened, she continued to cease her flirting, "R-right, a size bigger then?"

"Uh, no actually. try two sizes smaller."

Jamie couldn't stop her eyes from widening in shock, "Two sizes smaller?"

"Yeah."

Curbing her sudden jealousy, Jamie turned and went to find the same clothes in a size two times smaller.

As she did this, Hei calmly checked the bills he had, counting them up real quick. Judging by the price tags on the two items he was buying, he didn't have enough for underwear, what with the two plane tickets he was going to be buying, so while the woman was busy he grabbed a pair of panties in Yin's size and tucked them away in one of his pockets. He didn't have enough time to grab a bra though, as she was coming back.

"Right then, now just let me ring these up."

She did just that, before placing the two clothing items in the bag and telling him what he owed her. He paid her and bid her a farewell, leaving in a hurry, she of course thought this was because of the incident just a minute or so ago.

Once Hei was outside he began making his way back to Chin's apartment, dropping his Lee facade as he did.

* * *

><p>As Hei entered Chin's apartment once more, he took a moment to look around, as a precaution, before entering the room Yin lied in, closing the door softly behind him as he did. He took a peak out the window, just in case, before turning back to Yin. He merely stared at her for a few moments, the only thought going through his head was of how beautiful she looked, that of course didn't last long as other thoughts came into his head and memories he didn't want to think about began to haunt him once more. So he cleared his mind of it all, pulled the blinds of the window down and then proceeded to peel the covers off of Yin's form, doing the same thing to his jacket afterwards, somewhat slower though. Once that was done she lie bare, her pale skin almost shimmering where what little sunlight got in met it.<p>

Hei did his best to not focus on Yin's body, as he pulled the clothes he had for her out. Once they were out there was no avoiding the inevitable, so he took ahold of the white panties he had taken, and proceeded to slip her feet through the holes, before gently, but quickly, pulling them up until they covered her bare pussy. As if he hadn't just gotten a glimpse of something arousing, Hei proceeded to lift her upper half off the bed somewhat, before grabbing the black tank top and slipping it on over her head. He then had to slip each of her arms through the arm holes, before lying her back down on the bed, placing her head gently on the two pillows as he did. With her breasts now hidden away, her modesty was intact, so all that was left was the black knee length skirt. Grabbing the last article of clothing, he slipped it on, making sure it was secure and wouldn't fall down as he did. As Hei did all this, he maintained composure, as if he had done this a thousand times before, as if he wasn't dressing a young naked girl, not to mention a young naked girl that he had strong feelings for and a heavy attraction to.

With the skirt firmly in place, Yin was fully dressed, so Hei stood up straight and grabbed a hold of the fancy paper bag the skirt and tank top had been given to him in, before proceeding to exit the room and throw it into the garbage can.

He came back only moments later to cover Yin up with his coat and with the blanket he had pulled off her, before taking a seat at the end of the bed, facing away from her and towards the front door.

* * *

><p>They had been driving a little over an hour now, and not a single word had been spoken between the three since the young girl had told them where to take her. Derek had tried to speak up several times, but before a single word could come out of his mouth Angela had given him a glare that said to be quiet and leave the girl in the back alone. Every time he did as she wanted, but not this time, he ignored the look, as the silence was getting to him. "So then, what's your name young lady?"<p>

She had been staring off into space since they had picked her up, her face blank, and she was always silent. And that didn't change even as he spoke to her. However the brown haired man didn't seem to take the hint, "Did ya hear me?"

The blonde woman smacked his arm none too gently at that, "Don't be so rude!"

Before Derek could reply, besides the ow he voiced, their attention was pulled to the silver haired girl as she spoke, "Izinami, my name is Izinami."

Angela smiled at her answer, "Izinami, that's a pretty name. A rare one too. I've never heard it before, whether it be back in the States, where we're from, or here in Japan."

Derek couldn't help but smile as well, doing so because he was reminded of exactly what they were doing here in Japan, "Yeah, we're here touring Tokyo for our honeymoon. We've only been here a few weeks, but Angela's right, we've yet to meet even a single person with the name of Izinami. Does it have some kind of special meaning?"

She still wasn't looking at either of them, and she also didn't seem too inclined to answer the question about her name. So the brown haired man brushed that one off, and asked another question, "So, uh, Izinami, you speak English pretty well, where'd you learn to? Everyone we've met so far speaks with at least some kind of accent, you however don't have one."

After several moments of silence it seemed like she wouldn't answer that question either, and just as Derek was going to tell her never mind, she said, "I've know how since I was a child. It was the first language I learned."

Derek gave a few forced chuckles at that, "I guess that means you're not from Japan then, huh?"

"No, I am not."

That somewhat quick answer bought Izinami several moments of silence, however, despite how much she wished for the pathetic worm to shut his trap, he spoke once more, "So then, where are you from?"

The powerful entity didn't think she could take being in the presence of these two inferior dogs any longer, "Here."

"Here? But I thought you said you weren't from Japan."

"No, stop here."

Derek put his foot on the brake pedal, and slowly came to a stop. Once he did he and his wife took a look around the area for a moment, it was next to a back alley, and there was a mall just a few feet from them, as well as a few fast food restaurants and diners on the left and right them.

Angela then decided to speak up, "Listen honey, you don't have to get out here, I'm sure we can take you a little further."

"No."

"No?"

Izinami finally looked at the two, and the disgust was evident in her eyes, even if her face was still blank. "No. I can no longer stand to be in the presence of your filth any longer, now die."

"What did you-"

Before either of them could finish that sentence they began to glow an almost ethereal bright blue with a white tint to it, and their very souls, their life force, all that makes them who they are, were sucked out of their bodies, coming out in small ball form, the balls being the same color as the glow that covered them, that now faded away. As Izinami absorbed the small spheres of life force, the bodies of the married couple went limp and slumped over, the blonde to the side against her door, and the brown haired man against the steering wheel, starting up the horn of the car.

As the horn continued to blare, Izinami opened her door and stepped out, before going on her way, not even bothering to close her door as she left the scene.

* * *

><p>Hei sat there waiting for several hours, keeping watch over Yin as he did. But soon enough, at about ten past eleven, Chin walked through his front door once more, two passports in hand. He looked a little roughed up and he was panting, but overall he didn't look much worse for ware. He took a few moments to calm his breathing and his heart rate, before wiping the sweat from his brow and walking into the dining room, Hei getting up and following behind.<p>

They both sat down opposite each other, and immediately got down to business. Chin, knowing that the words 'let me see them' were going to be the first ones out Hei's mouth, handed the passports over. The taller man looked them over for a dozen moments, before saying, "I see you used the old pictures we gave you, it was smart of you to keep them."

The taller of the two stood up before speaking once more, "These'll do."

Hei fished a handful of bills out of his pocket and handed them to Chin, "That should cover it."

The chinese man didn't even bother to count the money, as he was pretty surprised he had been paid at all, as he had been intimidated into this job, at least to a certain degree. He certainly wouldn't complain though, he was hurting for the cash pretty badly at this point."T-thanks Lee, I needed this money."

Those words caused Hei to stop on his way back to Yin, he didn't turn around to face Chin, but he did speak to him, "Chin, Yin is the only thing I care about in this entire world, I would do anything, endure anything, kill anyone I had to so as to keep her safe. And where I'm going will help me do just that, however I'll have no contacts there, matter of fact I no longer have any contacts here. I could really use someone I could trust, someone who could keep me informed of what's going on in the underworld here in Japan, someone who could give me a heads up whenever he heard any information related to either Yin or I, are you up to the job?"

Chin was taken back by this, a great deal in fact, "Lee I-I don't know about this..."

"Don't worry, you'll receive regular monthly payments information or no information, just as long as you do everything you can."

Chin seemed to think it over for a few moments before answering, "Alright alright, I'll do it. But answer me this Lee...just what is she to you?"

Silence consumed the room at that question, but eventually it was broken, though it seemed to take forever, "I love her."

Chin's eyes widened to the max, "You...love...her...? Holy shit."

"By the way Chin, my name's not Lee, it's Hei."

The chinese man let go of his shock at that and proceeded to sigh, "Right, now you tell me."

Hei left the room to get Yin, when he came back he was wearing his trench coat once more and Yin was securely on his back, looking as if she had fallen asleep during a piggyback ride. He was at the door a moment later, opening it and preparing to leave, having already tucked the passports away somewhere on his person. Just before he walked out the door though, Chin spoke up once more, "Hei, don't worry about the money, I'll do the job for free."

Hei looked back at the chinese man, and with just a hint of gratitude in his eyes he nodded his head. "In one month, buy a prepaid cell and put your number in it, I'll have found another contact by then and I'll have him come here and meet you to pick it up."

With that he exited the apartment, closing the door behind him as he did.

* * *

><p>By the time Hei reached the airport it was around eleven fourty five, and judging by the place he had in line, if he was lucky, he could catch the twelve o'clock flight out of Japan. As he waited, his eyes searched the busy crowd, moving his eyes to and fro from everybody within the vicinit, making sure there were no enemies about. Thankfully no one had tried to interact with him, which he had been somewhat worried about since he was carrying an unconscious Yin on his back, which would draw a good amount of attention, but everyone was so busy with their own problems, the hustle and bustle of the place, as well as their complaints, that no one paid them any mind. That changed of course when they reached the ticket station...<p>

It was attended by a woman, she stood at about five seven, looked to be in her early thirties, had medium length brown hair placed into a pony tail, purple eyes and wore a blue and white uniform. She smiled when the two stepped up to her station, "Oh look at you two, how cute are you!?"

Hei responded by putting an expertly faked self conscious smile on, rubbing the back of his head as if nervous, and forcing a few chuckles, playing the role Lee once more. The attendant in response to his reaction, let a playful smirk come over her face, "She your girlfriend slick?"

"Yeah she is. We flew in a few weeks ago and we've been touring Tokyo ever since, we're actually considering getting married here. She was so excited about it that she wore herself out on the way over here talking about it."

"So you decided to carry her, that is so sweet. You two make such a cute couple."

A large smile spread across his face as he replied to that, "You really think so?"

"I do."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Now tell me something, what's with the get up?"

"Oh this? Just some cosplay, no big deal."

"I see, alright then. Now what is it that I can do for you?"

"We need two tickets to New York City, the earliest flight available if you could Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Only an hour later and they were in the sky on a plane to New York, which would be quite a long time in the air.<p>

Hei sat in the middle seat, to his left in the window seat was the still unconscious Yin. To his right was an old woman, skinny and pale with graying hair. She wasn't very talkative, which Hei was thankful for. He didn't want to have to put on the Lee charade more than he had to, he had more important things to focus on. Such as thinking up a way to support himself and Yin, without drawing attention to themselves, which meant he couldn't do what he was best at. Which also meant he had to get a regular job with regular wages, and that posed a great problem. He ate enough for ten people every meal, or at least every time he could. But he would put a stop to that, for Yin's sake. It wouldn't be hard to do so, after all for six months he drank all his meals from a bottle, not having the stomach to eat with what was going on. So not eating, with Yin by his side, would be the easiest thing he had to do when they got to New York, hell it would the easiest thing he would ever have to endure.

* * *

><p>Hei was currently climbing a set of stairs, heading to the second floor of the apartment complex he was currently in. He'd been in New York City less than three hours, but had still managed to secure a place to stay. Landing had taken place at a little past two in the morning, the flight having taken roughly fourteen hours, and yet despite such a long flight, Hei hadn't slept a wink. And yet he was still as observant and as vigilant as ever, even as he came to a stop at the door of the apartment he and Yin would be staying in.<p>

He opened the door to Yin's and his new apartment before walking in, shutting the door behind him as he did so. He walked a few paces forward and into the bedroom, where he proceeded to lie the younger girl gently on the bed, before beginning the same ritual he performed every time he moved into a new apartment, or hotel room, or whatever else he had been provided with. Said ritual being the process of him checking high and low for listening and surveillance devices. Since it was a small place it didn't take him more than two minutes, and once he was sure there were none, he moved back to the front door and locked the two locks it had. He'd have to put more on later, for security reasons.

That's when Hei turned back around and took the apartment in. It was a one bedroom, there being only three rooms in total. The bedroom made up half the tiny apartment, with a queen size bed, thankfully brand new, a small TV, and a small dresser with a clock and phone on it.

The rest of the apartment was made of the tiny bathroom, which didn't have a door, which could literally only hold three people, no matter how hard they squeezed into the room. It held a cheap shower with a torn curtain, and of course a standard toilet. No sink however.

Then there was the living room, which half of it was literally the kitchen. The room held a tiny mini fridge, a small outdated oven, a tiny sink and a very outdated microwave that appeared to be broken. The countertop the fridge and microwave were on was cracked and obviously needed repair.

The part that was actually the living room held nothing more than the door, and the ugly brown carpet that was everywhere except in the bathroom.

Hei normally wouldn't have even batted an eye at the fact that he'd have to stay in a place like this for a while to come, but since Yin was with him he was rather...appalled at staying here. The only reason he had chosen this apartment, besides the fact it was all he could afford, was the fact that it was sanitary. There had been a few apartments that were cheaper and exactly this size, however they were all filthy and infested with bugs, mainly cockroaches. And he wasn't going to have Yin live in something like that.

Now that everything was calm Hei glanced at the clock, which read four thirty in the morning. He hadn't been to sleep in the past fourty plus something hours, that combined with what he's gone through during that time had him pretty tired. And while he could stay awake, he needed to rest for a while, otherwise his skills and awareness would take a hit for it. So he sat down, his back against the door, so if anyone tried to come in it'd wake him, and closed his eyes. After nearly twenty minutes of listening intently to his surroundings, mainly the sound of Yin's breathing, Hei let sleep overcome him.

* * *

><p>Darkness, for the longest time she could see, feel, hear and taste only darkness. But every now and again, she would hear the muffled sounds of someone speaking to her, and even though she couldn't understand them, she recognized the voice, even if no one else in her situation would be able to. It was Hei's voice, and despite not being able to discern what he was saying, she was comforted by every word he spoke.<p>

Oh how she ached to feel his touch once more, to feel his arms wrap around her and hold her close to him, he made her feel safe when he did that, though that was not even close to why she wanted him to hold her again. She also yearned to hear the sound of his voice, not the muffled, undiscernable version that now filled her ears, but his strong, soothing, natural voice. And most of all...she dared to hope that he felt the same for her as she did for him, she knew without a doubt that he cared for her, his reaction to what happened the day Izinami tried to awaken was proof of that, not to mention all the times he had come to her rescue, and done whatever he could to make her happy. But she feared that he might see her as he once saw Pai, or something else entirely.

Her doubts on his feelings were solidified the day that the fake Amber showed up, he was out of it when he wasn't with her and was drawn to her every moment of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about her, she could see that. He soon came to realize she was fake, and even before he did, he wouldn't leave her for the blonde, she knew that, however she felt it was because he knew Amber could take care of herself and that she could not is why he would have stayed.

The truth was that Yin wanted, no needed to be with Hei so desperately, that she would have gladly been Amber's replacement for him. If it made him happy and allowed him to genuinely smile, she would do absolutely anything at all. However she also knew that if Hei truly didn't feel the same way for her that she did for him, that he would never be with her to the extent she needed, as he would never treat her as Amber's replacement. But of course, none of this mattered, as she was dead, Hei had killed her like she had begged him to, putting an end to an existence that would have killed her inside, as she knew Izinami wouldn't have spared Hei, no matter how much she pleaded with her.

* * *

><p>As Yin's eyes slowly fluttered open, she slowly began coming to the realization that she wasn't dead after all. And as that dawned on her, her eyes finished opening, and instead of the dark grey she was accustomed to, she could see the white ceiling clearer than even her specter would allow her to. She was alive and she could see, it was unbelievable. She shot up into a sitting position on the bed she was in, putting the sleeping Hei, with his back to the door, in her line of sight. She simply stared at his sleeping form for several moments, before getting to her feet. As she did she thought to herself, "Hei saved me, even after everything I put him through and showing him what I had become, he chose to save me. I can't feel Izinami's presence anymore, he must have removed her using the ability his Sister gifted to him, he really, truly saved me, in doing so he chose me over the world, and he's somehow given me the sight I never had on top of that."<p>

That's when Yin felt something wet slide down her right cheek and then down her left one. She raised her hand to touch her own cheek, as she realized she was crying. And as she did, the tears quickly began coming faster, and as the dam broke and she began to shed more tears than she could ever remember doing so in her lifetime, she felt as if she had been given a second chance. Hei had done so much for her, and now, whether he loved her or not, she would do whatever it took to make him happy, and make sure he stayed that way for good.

Not even bothering to wipe away her tears, Yin made her way over to Hei and kneeled before him, proceeding to whisper his name as she did. "Hei...Hei..."

His eyes slowly opened, his vision quite blurry at first since he hadn't been asleep long and had been so long without rest, but as his name was spoken a third time, he forced his vision to clear, and the sight he was met with was a crying Yin on both her knees, putting her at his level since he was sitting down. "Yin..."

"Hei...you saved me...thank you."

The raven haired man then proceeded to pull the silver haired girl into his embrace, before almost breaking down, tears of his own coming down his face as he held her tightly to him. As he spoke, his voice was fragile and audibly affected by the tears he was shedding, as he was choking back sobs as he did, "Yin, I'm so glad I have you back, I need you, I don't ever want to be alone, I don't ever want to be without you ever again. I'm sorry I failed you, I'm so sorry! I'll never let you down again, I promise you, I will always protect you!"

Yin's tears were still falling as well, as she hugged the man she loved more than anything in the world back. "Hei..."

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he hadn't failed her, that it wasn't his fault, that he always kept her safe, and made her feel so special. That he was the only person she would ever be capable of loving, that no matter what he had done, or would ever do, that she would always love him. She wanted to put all his worries, doubts and self loathing to rest, so that they would never bother him again, but she knew that to do all this would take time, so instead of telling him these things, she said, "...I know you will. Because you always keep your promises. Thank you for everything you've done for me Hei."

He merely tightened his grip on her as he spoke the words she had been wanting to hear for almost two years, "Yin, I won't ever let anyone take you away from me ever again, because I love you far too much, I can't live without you."

Yin managed to get him to loosen his grip so she could pull back and look him in the eyes, a smile forming on her face because of his words, her tears of happiness continuing to slide down her face as she said, "I love you too Hei, so much."

Seeing Yin smile naturally, without the aid of her hands, caused Hei to smile as well, which just made her happier. She then leaned in, and Hei, knowing what she wanted, captured her lips with his, kissing her with all the passion he possessed, letting her know how much he wanted, needed and loved her, and she did her best to reincorporate. Several long moments later, when they pulled apart, both were still smiling.

Seeing Hei's true smile after so long only reaffirmed the only goal, wish and dream she had in life, and that was to make him happy.

Yin would protect Hei's smile, at all costs.


	2. The God Known As Izinami

Not much traffic huh? Geez, this has officially won the award for being my least popular story. Which sucks considering it's my personal favorite, but hey, what'cha gonna do about it? Which makes the one favorite, the one review and the one alert I have even more special, since even though so few people have even found it worth their time to check this story out, these three people enjoyed it enough to review/add it to their personal collection of stories/make sure their updated when it receives a new chapter.

So I give my deepest thanks to Easy like Sunday for reviewing this story, Renting for favoriting it, and Waynez0rz for adding it to his and or her alerts.

Easy like Sunday: I know how you feel, ever since I saw the final episode of Gemini Of The Meteor, I've been craving some kind of continuation to it...alas no such thing exists, neither in anime nor manga form. Also no thanks are needed, as I too needed more of this amazing anime, and I'm more than glad to write it. Nevertheless your words are very much appreciated, so once again, thank you for reviewing.

Now then, here's part two of Darker Than Black: The Star Of The Undying, please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>As Hei's eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurry, despite this he was able to make out the fact he was in a small apartment, and in a half sleep daze he told himself he was alone and tried to force his eyes closed once more, as he feared opening them all the way. For if he did...he was scared Yin wouldn't be there any longer, that everything had been a dream, that she had gotten away again, that he was still trying to find her, that he had failed again, that he lost July and Suou...all for nothing. The agony he felt at those thoughts was indescribable, and it did not fade even as he finally managed to shut his eyes once more. All he wanted at that point was to fade back into the dream world, so he could see her face, and tell her how much he lover her again...so that he could finally hold her in his arms again and make her happy...so he could just be with her.<p>

Even with his eyes tightly shut tears were still threatening to fall, and that was when he felt a subtle movement within his arms, which caused his eyes to shoot open and for him to look down, where he saw Yin, wearing the same clothes he had dressed her in, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, her back against his front, asleep and at peace. That knocked him out of his tired and still somewhat sleep deprived state, which allowed him to take in the fact that he had Yin back. Knowing this, all his misery was wiped away, as he felt hope for the first time in a long time.

As the young silver haired girl began moving once more, it brought a smile to his face, for she was snuggling into him as best as she could in this position, her arms over his, and the raven haired man's heart swelled at the scene. Quite happy with where he currently was, Hei opted to stay put and just watch as Yin slept, more than content to just stare at her. This lasted for awhile, and only ended because for a moment, just a single moment, the infamous assassin decided to look up, and when he did so his vision was filled with the substandard apartment and made him realize how shitty the place really was, the only thing inside it that was even halfway decent being the brand new mattress. This caused his smile to fall away and his face to return to it's usual stony expression once again.

They'd be staying here for a month at least, so knowing that was the case, Hei gently and silently lifted Yin into his arms, putting her into the bridal position as he stood, before making his way to the bed and lying her down, making sure she was comfortable once he had done so. After that he took his trench coat off once more, lying it over her form before heading for the door, unlocking both locks and exiting the apartment, locking it from the outside with his key after closing the door.

* * *

><p>Two people sat at a brown dining table, eating breakfast and discussing an assortment of things. These two people were a man and a woman, both around the same age, early thirties, and judging by the way they interacted, were in a relationship.<p>

The man was about five eleven, had an average build, somewhat tanned skin, had no hair to be seen, being bald and clean shaven and had dark hazel eyes. This man wore a pair of black rimmed reading glasses, a green short sleeve button up shirt, a pair of jeans and some brown penny loafers.

The woman was about five seven, had an hourglass figure, fair skin, shoulder length brown hair and light hazel eyes. This woman wore a black business shirt with matching knee length skirt and black three inch heels, which if she were standing up would make her five ten.

They were speaking to each other about work related issues, small smirks on their faces as they did, finding each other's job problems somewhat amusing, when they heard a knock at the door. Wondering who the hell in this city would knock on the door before nine a.m., besides loan sharks and the Police that is, the couple gave each other a quizzical look, before the hairless one of the two got to his feet to check the door. Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't a six foot twenty something, wearing a bashful smile and looking nervous, and dressed in all black outfit that looked like it belonged to a military soldier.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you. I'm Lee, your new next door neighbor. You see my girlfriend and I just moved in, and...well the movers ended up losing most of our stuff, so we're in a bit of a tight spot."

The bald man let a scowl cross his face, "So you need money then?"

"Gerald!"

The man, whose name was Gerald, turned his head to look at his significant other as he responded, "Well Susan you know how people like this can be! Beating around the bush until you pry it out of them, just so they can ask for your hard earned cash!"

Gerald's attention was brought back to the young man, as he cleared his throat, before giving a few forced chuckles and proceeding to correct the bald man, "Eh, well actually, I was hoping to borrow some clothes, a bit of food, and perhaps some cleaning products? The place is kind of dirty, and I can't stand the thought of having my girl stay in a place like that, but considering we're all tapped out from just renting the place it's really the best I can do at the moment. And since all of our money went to renting the apartment, we really don't have any food, and the clothes, well since the movers did lose all of them, the clothes on our backs are really the only ones we have. Do you see what I'm wearing? I can't exactly go job hunting wearing what I wore for Halloween this year."

The glasses wearing man was rendered speechless for several moments, before he got his act together, "I-uh, I mean-well...sorry about that, I guess I misjudged you. As for what you need, I'm certain we can help you out, so please come in and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

><p>It was roughly noon, and yet Officer Yutaka Kono of Section four, who wore a simple grey shirt, a red jacket over that, black slacks and some black business shoes, was yawning as he carried two cups of coffee to the desks he and his partner Yusuke Saito sat at on a regular basis. His eyes were a little heavy and his vision was a bit blurry, nevertheless he managed to reach the desks, hand his partner his coffee and sit down at his own desk without incident. That is until Saito tasted his cup of Joe...<p>

"Uck! What the hell Kono!?" Saito said this after forcing himself to swallow the ill-tasting beverage, so that he didn't spit it out all over his work station and his grey suit and brand new red tie.

This seemed to wake said officer up a bit, "Huh? What?"

"You know I don't take my coffee black, it's just plain nasty!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that man. I guess I was a little too dead on my feet and wasn't thinking straight..."

A bit of worry entered his partner's eyes and tone as he asked, "That's not like you at all Kono, you always seem to have energy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired is all...really, really tired...in fact I might just take a nap here on the desk..." The young blonde haired cop proceeded to cross his arms and use them as a pillow to lie his head on as he closed his eyes and got ready to take a nap on his own desk.

The concern Saito was showing disappeared at those words, "You've got to be kidding me man, it's noon. We're usually at work earlier than this, but today we got a few more hours to sleep and yet you still manage to show up late and tired."

Not bothering to open his eyes the blonde cop responded, "It was only five minutes, and I was at a party last night, things got a little out of hand and I ended up having to do the whole, 'I'm a cop and I won't allow this.' kind of thing, which if they hadn't known me as well as they do would have got me kicked out, not to mention banned from every other party they might have. And you know how I love to mingle..."

Saito gave a dry chuckle at that, "Yeah, especially with the ladies."

"Mmhmm."

"Still you need to wake up, so down that coffee and get to work, we've got an inspection today, and Superintendent Kirihara is performing it personally."

That got Kono to open his eyes, "The Chief's-I mean, the former Chief's Father?"

"The one and only."

Kono sighed at that, before lifting his head and proceeding to chug his Joe just as his partner had suggested, before getting to the paperwork that lie on his desk.

* * *

><p>Not even ten minutes later he felt like giving up and trying to go back to sleep again, instead he settled for groaning loud enough for his partner to hear, "I hate paperwork."<p>

"Well, no one can blame you for that one."

Both Kono and Saito then looked to who said that, where they saw Kunio Matsumoto standing near them, a smile on his aging face, he too was wearing a grey suit, though his tie was green rather than red. Both then greeted their senior in the department, "Afternoon Matsumoto."

"Afternoon Saito, Kono. Looks like you two are hard at work, guess that means there really is going to be an inspection today."

Both younger men cracked small smirks as he spoke these words, as one thing that everyone knew they had in common was that they hated paperwork, even though Saito never once had said so aloud or even complained about anything at all for that matter...until the incident with the Chief that is. That however was not why they were smirking though, no it was because of what was about to happen...

"Of course there's an inspection today, otherwise I wouldn't have been called in." The older man's cheeks became somewhat red at the sound of that voice, nevertheless he kept his cool and turned around to greet the person who had said that.

Said person being Otsuka Mayu, who was wearing a slightly below knee level length pink skirt, a white blouse and a light pink jacket, as well as a pair of black dress shoes.

Once her elder was facing her, she gave him a bit of a wave, before speaking to him, "Afternoon Matsumoto, it's good to see you."

The grey haired man was flustered at this point, but did manage a response, "I-it's g-good to see you too Otsuka."

She smiled at his words, and his blush grew deeper at the sight.

Once Otsuka was out of earshot, both younger officers planned to tease Matsumoto endlessly, as it wasn't often he was ever overwhelmed or flustered, but she always managed to make him so, and when she did they took the chance to poke fun of him since he never tried to ask her out. And even though they both told him that they'd stop once he actually asked her for a date, he still hesitated to do so.

But before she got the chance to leave, or Matsumoto got the chance to speak again, the very person they were preparing for entered the room, and began looking around. He was Naoya Kirihara, and he wore a light black suit with a blue tie. He of course wasn't alone for long as the new Chief of section four soon came up to him and shook his hand, bidding him welcome and beginning to show him around only a few moments later. The four had a few minutes before they had to speak to him, so they quickly went to their own stations and got to work, or in Saito's and Kono's case back to it.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Superintendent Kirihara reached their little group, and once he did they all stood up to shake his hand, Saito going first, Matsumoto second, Kono third and Otsuka fourth. They spoke to him in turns for several minutes, before the inevitable subject of his daughter, Misaki, came up. More specifically it was Saito who brought it up, "Sir, not to be rude or presumptuous, but don't you think it's about time that the Chief, the real Chief, came back? I mean it's been months."<p>

The new Chief of section four gave Saito a dirty look as he said this. This man, Menma Kaze was his name, had taken over after Misaki had been all but forced to resign, he also held not only her position, but Yoshimitsu Horai's former position as well. Judging by the way he had been hounding any superior of his who would listen for either of their jobs, Saito was sure the guy was as power hungry as any dictator had ever been. He stood at roughly six foot one, had a slightly muscular, fit build, had black hair in a clean business cut and had green eyes. He wore an all black business suit, with a white tie for contrast, as well as a pair of black business shoes.

Naoya became visibly uncomfortable at that question, after all she was his daughter, he didn't like what happened to her anymore than her former team did. "Well..."

"More importantly why did she resign from her new position? She refused to actually tell me why."

Naoya's discomfort seemed to fade, as a bit of confusion peaked through instead,"What are you talking about? She transferred, she didn't resign from the force."

"Didn't anyone tell you? She resigned a little over a week ago. I figured since your her father, she'd have told you something about it."

Naoya's face scrunched up in visible confusion, "Excuse me?"

The only two who were talking at that point were both quite puzzled at that moment, as were the rest.

The somewhat large officer explained further, "A few weeks ago she called me to...uh, gather some information for her, but halfway through our conversation someone entered her office and we were interrupted. It must of been something important, because after a bit she hung up without a word. When I managed to get a hold of her again the next day, it had gotten everywhere that she had resigned. When I asked her why. she tried to tell me she couldn't do it anymore, but we both know Misaki better than that, she loves being a cop, so I assumed she was in some kind of trouble. When I tried to ask her if she was wrapped up in anything, she went silent, that's where I admit, I got a little vehement. I figured she hung up on me because of that. But she hasn't called me since, and I'm beginning to worry. I thought since you were in everyday and no one was worried, that she was just avoiding me and had found another job."

That's when Superintendent Kirihara's heart sped up as a scenario he had feared would come to pass had reared it's ugly head within his thoughts, "Section 3...they couldn't have..."

From the look on Naoya's face, Saito knew that wasn't the case, and his heart did the same as the older man's did, as he feared for Misaki's well being, just as her father did, "Chief...where are you?"

All of this was broken up however, as the front door to their department was opened, and a young, violet eyed, short silver haired individual entered the station, wearing a funeral suit. No one could tell whether this young person, looking to be in their mid to late teens, was male or female, as their appearance made such a thing rather hard to determine.

* * *

><p>Izinami stood right outside of the section 4 precinct, she had just gotten here a few moments ago. She had tried to ride with the two lower beings to the street behind this building, but with still over an hour's drive to her destination, she found she could stand no more of their filth, and removed them from existence. Which is why it took her a few hours to get here, since she had walked the rest of the way.<p>

The powerful being had no way of tracking Hei and Yin on her own, so she would head to a location that might allow her to do so. But first, she wished to...'test' her capabilities, which is why she stood before this place.

She entered through the front door, and immediately all eyes were on her. She made no further movements, as if that would cause them to turn away from her and go about their business. It did not. All these filthy dogs staring at her made her skin crawl.

That's when one of the officer's approached her, "Uhm...Miss...?"

For one word, it was said pretty hesitantly, so the entity was able to discern the fact that he could not tell her gender. "Izinami, my name is Izinami."

The man in blue sighed in relief, no longer worried about offending the teen before him, "Are you lost, do you need directions?"

Looking the man in the eye, having to look up at him to do so, she replied with one word, "No."

The cop looked a little confused for a second, before putting back on the friendly smile he had been wearing since beginning to speak with her, "Okay, what can I do for you then Miss Izinami?"

Her face was completely devoid of emotion as she responded, "You can die."

"Wha-" Before the officer could speak an entire word, he began glowing an almost ethereal bright blue that was tinted white, and his life force was sucked from his body, coming out in small ball form, the ball being the exact same color as the glow that covered him. He collapsed onto the floor as his soul was absorbed, a bit of saliva beginning to trickle out of his mouth and his eyes glazed over, dead in every sense of the word.

"CONTRACTOR!"

Everyone in the room had drawn their weapons as that single word was cried out, and every single gun was trained on the young girl, who looked the epitome of harmless.

Even with all the heat that was being aimed at her, she did not seem to care, one thing did amuse her though, "Contractor? Me? That's funny."

The officer closest to her was the one to break her out of her thoughts, doing so by speaking loudly and clearly, "Get on your knees and put your hands on your head! If you refuse to do so, we will be forced to shoot!"

Izinami's eyes were instantly upon this brazen man, and the annoyance and disgust she felt was visible in them, which was a stark contrast to her face, which was blank and gave no hint to what she was feeling. She continued to stare at him as she raised her right hand, before pointing it towards him, face up and palm open, allowing her palm to face him. "Burn."

With that one syllable word, the cop burst into flames, causing him to drop his weapon in shock and to begin screaming in pain as the fire rapidly ate away at his clothes and flesh. He quickly hit the floor and began to roll, trying to put the fire out, but to no avail.

This caused disbelief and inaction induced from shock among every other officer in the precinct, as they had never seen or heard of a contractor with two abilities. This shock induced inaction was short lived however, as one of the braver men in blue tried to rush to his burning brother in arms's aid, only to be met with a blast of wind that sliced him clean in half when Izinami raised her hand to him.

His top half slowly slid off, falling to the ground and hitting it with a smack, gushing blood as it did. His lower half stayed upright for a moment or two, blood spewing from it like a fountain, before it too fell over, hitting the floor with a thud. He had died so fast, that he didn't even get the chance to scream.

Everyone in the precinct was either perturbed or disturbed, depending on how many contractors they had dealt with, as a vile smirk spread itself across the young girl's face, it being obvious how pleased with herself she was. "Just as I thought, I have complete access to all the powers of the contractors I've absorbed life force from."

No one was sure what the silver haired killer was thinking, but as she turned to face them all, fear began coursing through most of them. "Time to see just how far I can push these abilities of mine."

The cop who had been set on fire was still screaming, however in only a few moments it died down, as he succumbed to death, leaving only a burning corpse. And as he did, the rest of the police seemed to snap out of whatever daze they were in, as Menma gave the order, "FIRE!"

On his command everyone opened fire upon the entity, however just as the dozens of bullets reached her, her form changed, becoming a body of water, shaped exactly like herself. Every single shot proved ineffective, as the bullets went straight through her now watery form, sliding through the front and out the back harmlessly, inflicting no damage upon her person once so ever.

Seeing this, the most experienced member of the precinct, Matsumoto, called out, "HOLD YOUR FIRE! Our bullets aren't working, so don't waste them!"

Upon that most of the cops stopped shooting, only Menma and three of his most loyal officers still blasting her with their weapons. "Didn't you hear me Chief!? Stop!"

None of the four seemed inclined to do so, even as the entity began making it's way forward toward them.

Saito was the one to try and get them to see reason, "Can't you see that your bullets aren't having any effect!? You're wasting ammo! We need to get away and come up with a way to fight this thing!"

Not knowing what the entity truly was, most would indeed describe her as a thing.

Menma sneered, "Your trying to give me orders!? I'm your boss, not the other way around!"

That's when Naoya spoke up, "That's enough! As far as I'm concerned, you're out of line Menma! Cease fire, now!"

Begrudgingly he did as his superior told him, his three loyal men following suit. "Fine, we'll do it your way then."

Before he and his men could move though, Izinami drew everyone's attention as she continued closing in, speaking as she did so, "You won't be going anywhere, as all of you will die here."

With merely those words and her attention focused on them, Menma and his three loyal subordinates were slammed to the ground, grunting and screaming in pain, as they were increasingly crushed against the floor. Judging by the way the atmosphere around the four was noticeably different from the rest of the room, visibly shifting and barring down on the men, the officers who had seen the power used before, knew this was the gravity ability that more than one contractor has been proven to hold.

The four continued to cry out in pain, but no one could help them, not even the most experienced members of the force, and soon enough, to be more exact six seconds after the ability had begun to be used, Izinami increased the pressure of gravity upon them to a level she knew no living thing could survive. And when she did so, their bodies were squashed into an almost fine like paste substance made of blood, bones and internal organs, ending their lives almost instantly and causing a good deal of blood to splatter in every direction.

Just about every surviving member of the precinct was painted with a bit of the red substance, including the only non gun wielding member Otsuka. Seeing this, she couldn't help but scream in pure horror, which lasted for at least a few seconds.

As the only one who hadn't been splattered with a bit of blood, Izinami's clothes were spotless, not that anyone really noticed, as she turned her gaze upon them and made every one of them scared for their life.

Knowing there was no way to fight back and no way to survive against this entity, at least for now that is, Naoya led the rest of the force in a dash in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from this thing as fast as they could. Saito, Kono, Matsumoto and Otsuka were at the head of the group along with Superintendent Kirihara, all of them keeping up with the surprisingly agile man, Matsumoto helping Otsuka to do so.

As they tried to get away, Izinami cut several of them down with wind blasts, but the rest of them managed to turn a corner and avoid the attacks. They of course didn't pause and continued to run, for if they hadn't they would have died for sure.

As they were running down the hallway they had come to, Izinami came around the corner, appearing ahead of them. They came to an immediate halt, before turning and running as fast as their legs could carry them back the other way, not giving a single thought to how she had gotten in front of them. Before they escaped her sight again, she set half a dozen of them aflame, causing them to stumble and fall to the ground as they began to scream and writhe in agony as they were burnt to crisps.

There were only eight of them now, as they went a different direction, taking a different hallway as they fled. They barely registered that fact, though it didn't matter, as the entity cut them off once more, crushing three of them with her gravity ability, while the remaining survivors barely managed to scramble away in time, their number now down to five.

That's when they realized which hallway they were in, at the end of it there was the bomb shelter, though it was more like a bomb room as it was smaller than a bomb shelter, that had an emergency exit in it. If they were able to slip in there, it might buy them the precious few seconds they needed to escape. So, grateful for the design flaw that had still yet to be corrected by the higher ups, they picked up the pace, in doing so they were able to reach it in a matter of moments. Not wasting time, Saito and Kono opened the heavy, reinforced, blast proof steel door, doing so just enough to allow themselves to slip in, Naoya doing the same after them.

As Otsuka's turn came, Izinami raised one of her hands once more, unleashing a blast of cutting wind towards her, and as it came for her, she froze in fear.

"Otsuka!" Just before it could make contact with her flesh, Matsumoto shoved her out of the way and into the blast room, trying to follow suit and save his own skin he threw himself in while he was at it. However this act of courage came at a price, as before he was fully concealed in the room, the gust of slicing wind took his left arm off at the elbow and cut through nearly one fourth of his lower torso, causing him to cry out in pain and blood to begin gushing from where the amputation had occurred and where part of his upper body no longer was.

While Otsuka came to the realization of what had just happened and cried out Matsumoto's name in concern, Saito and Kono forced the door shut, barring it afterwards, before coming to the aid of their bleeding comrade.

They fixed him up the best they could with what was in the room, which took roughly two to three minutes, though it felt like much longer, especially with Otsuka in her hysteric state.

* * *

><p>Even though they had sealed themselves in a blast room, it didn't take long for Izinami to break the door down, more than half the time it took was her actually getting to the door, as not once had she exerted herself by doing anything more than walking.<p>

Once she was inside, she was greeted by only Naoya, as the others were gone. He had an expression of grim acceptance on his face, as he stood there, guarding the emergency exit. Not giving her the chance to speak first, Superintendent Kirihara said, "They've gone, and I don't intend to let you follow them without having to step over my corpse first."

"That can be arranged."

The powerful entity then looked into much older man's eyes, before speaking once more, "Draw your gun."

Naoya did as she said, though against his will, his body not even feigning to listen to his orders.

"Put it in your mouth."

The male Kirihara did as she said once again, placing the barrel of his nine mm in his mouth, his eyes widening to their max as he realized what she was about to make him do with the ability she was currently using.

"Now pull the trigger."

His trigger hand began shaking as it tried to follow her will but Naoya's fought against it, alas though it was futile, as within only a few moments he did just as she ordered and fired, blowing his own brains out the back of his head, his body crumpling to the floor with a thump and his gun clattering against it afterwards.

Izinami stared down at his lifeless form for only a moment, before her eyes lifted to the emergency exit door, which was now painted with Naoya Kirihara's blood and brain matter. Before she could make her way to it, the air was filled with the sound of loud vehicles, a good deal of them. Judging by how loud the sounds were, they were most likely coming only a few feet from this exit.

Not bothered by the noises, Izinami closed the distance between her and the door, purposely stepping over her latest victim's body, so as to prove a point even though no one was there to see her do so. Just as she laid her hand on the door handle, a voice came from outside, it's volume obviously being amplified by a megaphone because of how loud it was, "All section four personnel, come out with your hands up! We have been ordered to apprehend you all, alive if possible! This is your one and only warning, any signs of resistance and we won't hesitate to fire upon you!"

The powerful entity opened the door, not perturbed in the slightest by their threats, and stepped down out of the building and onto the pavement outside. That's when her vision was filled with American soldiers, all suited up for battle, full bodysuits, bulletproof vests and toting fully automatic assault rifles. There were around thirty of them, most of them on foot, six of them sitting within two different military jeeps, both of which had a chain gun attached to the top of them.

Now that she was in sight every soldier that was on foot had their gun aimed at her, while their commanding officer was staring at her, looking puzzled. Nevertheless he spoke despite whatever was causing his confusion, "State your name and business here kid!"

She of course did not answer, their numbers and weapons didn't intimidate her in the slightest, so she began making her way forward, intent on getting to her next destination, as it might allow her to track down Hei and Yin.

"Halt! If you take another step we'll be forced to take action!"

Izinami did indeed stop, before glancing over to whoever dared to order her around and replied, "You've no power over me mortal dog, do not try and give me a command as if you are in someway superior to me, or I will kill you."

She continued to walk after saying this.

The military man who was in charge of this group blanched at those words, before rebutting, "You've got some balls kid, but I'm afraid that they've gotten you into some real trouble now!"

The entity stopped once more, before glancing at the commanding officer once again, "I'm female you imbecile, and for speaking to me like that, you will die."

With that said, the man barking orders spontaneously combusted, screaming in pain as the flames ate away at him faster than what should have been possible.

This stunned the other soldiers, but only for a moment, as one of them then gave an order, taking his predecessor's place as CO as he did, "She's a contractor! OPEN FIRE!"

Everyone not manning the two chain guns did just that, blasting her with their weapons, thinking it would bring about her death quickly as she couldn't possibly deal with all these bullets. They however thought wrong, as just before the little pieces of metal that were designed to wound and kill could reach her, they all just suddenly stopped moving, becoming suspended in mid-air, and all she had done was look at them.

Obviously not understanding the situation, the new CO spoke once more, "Use the chain guns! Those ought'a cut her down to size!"

The two men operating those large weapons set their sights on their target, before opening fire, unleashing a storm of large shells that had been known to be able to kill basically anything they were shot at. As they closed in on her faster than most anyone could see, Izinami merely scoffed, muttering something quite sarcastically, "Cute."

Just as the regular bullets, all of the chain gun ammunition ended up in suspension as well, it taking over a minute for them to empty their ammo caches, so there were a lot of them. Before the American soldiers could realize just how deep of shit they were in, Izinami raised her right hand, her arm extended out towards them, before opening it into a palm, which seemed to change everything, as all of the projectiles that had been fired at her were blasted back at the soldiers twice as fast as they had came towards her. "Now die in your own hail of bullet fire."

And die they did, short screams rang from every single man on the scene, as they were killed almost instantly by their own bullets as they ripped through their flesh and hit their vital organs, most of them taking headshots. And the few that didn't die from their ammo being flung back at them, were completely incinerated as one of the chain gun shells hit the gas tank on one of the jeeps, which caused it vanish in a fiery explosion, taking the other military vehicle with it and expanding the radius of the explosion.

Most of the soldiers bodies were unrecognizable after this, and the jeeps were literally in dozens of pieces, all of which were aflame, and smoke filled the sky of the immediate vicinity.

Not concerned in the slightest by any of this, izinami walked through the massacre and wreckage she had caused without even batting an eye, heading towards a location that had the highest chance of helping her find the two she wished to track down.

* * *

><p>Saito, Kono, Matsumoto and Otsuka were racing away from their precinct, taking the small chance of escape they had been given by Naoya Kirihara choosing to stay behind. They had tried to argue, more specifically Saito, however Naoya insisted it was their only option, as with one of them so severely injured, another one of them lacking any kind of combat skill and was currently in the midst of hysteria, and the fact that whatever this thing was had several abilities at it's disposal and was invulnerable as far as they knew, it really was their only chance at survival.<p>

Kono led the way, one hand gripping his gun tightly, the other clasping Otsuka's right arm, all but forcing her to keep pace. She didn't look like she would calm down anytime soon, however she also understood they had to get away and was doing her best to keep up, tears streaming down her face as she tried to choke back sobs.

Saito and Matsumoto followed behind, about eight feet of space between them and the other two as they paced behind. The larger one of them was helping the older one along, as he was quite woozy from blood loss and was in constant pain. Even as he tried to focus on where he was going, while doing his best to keep his elder upright, Saito couldn't get Naoya's final words to him out of his head, _**"Saito, find my daughter wherever she may be and do whatever you have to do to keep her safe..also..tell her daddy loves her..."**_

Shaking his head clear, Saito began moving faster, helping his senior officer to do the same, going as fast as they could without causing him any more pain than was necessary.

All of them stopped suddenly and turned around as the sound of a loud explosion reached their ears, and while they were too far away to see what had happened, where the smoke was rising from told them all they needed to know. The shock caused from seeing this caused them to stay put for a little longer than they should have, as at the very edge of where their sight extended to, they could see the very same girl who had wiped out all of their precinct colleagues staring right back at them as she moved in their general direction. The fear they felt when they saw her got them moving once more.

* * *

><p>Kanami Ishizaki sighed as she slumped into a chair in the lobby of the Observatory, pulling a pack of smokes out of her white lab coat, which she wore over a slightly shorter than was appropriate black skirt and black tank top. She drew one of the tobacco sticks, before lighting it up only a moment later. She took a long drag before removing it from her lips and releasing the excess smoke from her mouth, staring up at the ceiling as she did.<p>

It had been a rather uneventful day, especially when compared to the day before when dozens of stars began to fall, signifying the death of contractor after contractor. Having no idea of what was happening, everyone who was at the Observatory could only record each contractor's messier code as their stars fell, putting them all under the very long list of deceased of their kind. And then, roughly around midnight, something no one even knew was possible occurred, a missing star reappeared, shining brighter than ever before and sporting a mass boost to boot. When Kanami checked it's messier code, her eyes widened as she spoke the code to herself aloud, _**"BK-201..."**_

"BK-201 huh? I guess Misaki was right after all." Looking down at her cigarette after saying this to herself, she saw that it was almost half gone, even though she had only taken a single hit. Knowing that meant she had been out here in the lobby for a few minutes, she knew she should finish it and get back to work, and yet...thinking of the very friend she hadn't seen in weeks made her decide to put the thing out. So she got up and did just that before tossing the barely half used thing into the trash can, throwing the rest of the pack into the bin as well.

Sighing once more, she made her way back into the main room, where the Stargazer was, before preparing to go through several more files, trying to figure out whatever she could about this mysterious contractor who had Misaki so enticed, rather than the work she was supposed to be doing. However she was quickly interrupted as the front doors to the Observatory's lobby were thrown open, the noise caused by the doors hitting the walls making it's way into the stargazer room, before whoever threw them open entered that room as well.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but as Kono, Otsuka, Saito and Matsumoto came barreling into the room, it really didn't matter because she wouldn't have ever seen this coming. Immediately she noticed how bad of condition the eldest of them was, his breathing labored and sweat pouring down his face, not to mention the blood soaked gauze that covered his left side and his left stump, or the fact that he had a stump rather than an arm. "What the hell happened to him!?"

Kono was the one to respond, and he did it in a tone she wouldn't have ever thought possible for him to have, deathly serious, "No time to explain, just come with us."

Kanami was understandably confused, "Why? What's going on?"

The rest of the Observatory staff was gathering around the five at this point, all curious as to what was going on. Many of them gasped when they saw Matsumoto's condition, having not seen someone so injured up close.

Kono gritted his teeth to try and remain calm, but his reply still came out as quite upset, "We don't have time for this! Just trust us and come on Kanami!"

If it had been anyone else other than Misaki's former team she would have argued, if Matsumoto wasn't in such bad shape she would have at least objected once more, but they were and the man with the grey hair was indeed looking bad, so she was going to agree, but before she could, Kono spoke once more, doing so because she had been silent for several seconds. "It's coming, we have to leave now!"

Kanami wasn't sure what to make of what he had just said, but what happened next made her take action...

The old woman known as Stargazer opened her eyes as she spoke, her voice reverberating throughout the building, "She is the devil in human skin...she spares no soul...she has only one purpose...she is coming."

That was enough to send several people into a panic, and the rest of the staff had to try and calm them down. And as they did that, Kanami did as Kono bid and fled the Observatory with him, Otsuka, Saito and Matsumoto.

They did this at just the right moment, as the American military surrounded the Observatory only moments later. If they had left a fraction of a second earlier, they would have been spotted. Not sure where to go, but knowing they had to put a lot of distance between them and the entity known as Izinami, their first objective was to find a vehicle, and their second was to get medical treatment for Matsumoto. So they pushed on, not turning back for a single second, even as the sound of explosions began to fill the air.

As she ran with the other four, Kanami thought to herself, "Of all the times to decide to try and quit cold turkey, it just had to be on the day when this crazy shit happens!"

* * *

><p>Izinami had slaughtered every soldier in her path to the Observatory within moments, walking through the front doors of the building and painting it's interior with the blood of all the personnel there within moments afterwards. As she did this, she heard herself referred to as a contractor several more times, and even though every living thing inside and out of the building was no longer so, with one exception, she still felt the need for the error to be corrected. So she turned to the Stargazer, the only one still alive, her eyes still open, before speaking, "These filthy dogs didn't understand what I am, even with their dying breaths they called me contractor. But you hag, you know who I am, don't you..."<p>

"You are...The God Izinami..."

A wicked smirk crossed the silver haired girl's face at that title, "Very good. Since you know that much, surely you know who I am seeking."

"I do."

"Well then, tell me of his location."

"I will not."

"Excuse me?"

"I will not aid you in this world's destruction, no matter your status and power." As the Stargazer finished saying this, she closed her eyes once more.

Izinami's smirk was replace with a scowl at that, "Is that so? Then you shall die for your insolence, you old decrepit woman."

Stargazer then began glowing an almost ethereal bright blue that was white tinted, and even though she knew what was coming she stayed stoic and still, her eyes remaining closed. As her life force was sucked from her body, coming out in small ball form, she slumped forward, dead but kept up by the device that she was hooked to.

Izinami remained rooted to the spot she stood in as she absorbed the new soul, her anger still evident by the scowl that remained on her face. Soon enough it faded and her face became blank once more, however she did not move.

She remained standing there for several long moments, before turning to face the opposite direction. Covered in blood, she spoke, "I know you can see me...Yin, after all, we're still connected. I can feel you, just as I know you can feel me. However, even through our connection I can't pinpoint your location, but rest assured...I will find you, and when I do...he will die."

* * *

><p>Yin's eyes shot open as she felt fear grip her, having seen an almost exact copy of herself bathed in blood having shaken her a bit. She sat up slowly, Hei's coat sliding down to where it only covered her legs, as she realizing she was in the same bed she had awoken in before. Her vision was filled with the same apartment from before as well, except it looked cleaner, which she attributed to Hei, as she could see him, barely though, on his knees in the bathroom scrubbing the floor of the shower.<p>

He wore a pair of blue jeans that didn't quite fit, and a short sleeved, dark blue, button up shirt, which also didn't seem to be his size. He also wore a pair of white sneakers.

Just seeing him caused her fear to vanish, even faster than it had appeared in fact.

Before she could call his name, he got to his feet and put the cleaning materials he had been using away, washing his hands thoroughly afterward. He then exited the tiny bathroom, the first thing he noticed when he did was the fact that she was awake. Instead of bidding her morning, he went the microwave, which he had found out he was right about and was busted, though only to a certain degree, and opened it to pull a plate of scrambled eggs out. He grabbed a fork from a drawer and then brought the food to her, sitting down beside her as he did, "Here, eat this. You were sustained with IVs, you need to get your body used to regular food again, and you'll need your energy as it'll take more effort to even move, at least for a few days. You'll also need plenty of liquids and rest. You overexerted yourself, that's why you passed out so soon after waking up. Now eat up."

The raven haired young man got to his feet then, but before he could walk away, Yin reached out and grabbed ahold of his right hand with her left, causing him to pause. "Hei, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out. You've been doing it ever since we met, back when we were apart of the Syndicate, after we went on the run. back in Okinawa, and now you're doing it here. Please Hei, be yourself...like you were only hours ago."

Silence ensued after Yin's words for several long, drawn out moments, before the young man's shoulders slumped, "You're right. I'm sorry Yin."

Hei then turned to face the younger girl, sitting on the bed besides her once more and pulling her into an embrace, "I'm not trying to shut you out, I swear. I've just got a lot of things on my mind. I've been trying to figure out everything all morning, worrying over whatever remains of the Syndicate and...Izinami. I promise, nothing here will be the same as in Okinawa."

Silence followed that statement as Yin returned his embrace, at least for a few moments, before she said, "I love you, Hei."

It was almost like she was reminding him of that fact, even though he couldn't ever forget those words, not from her at least. "I love you too Yin. And I'm so glad to have you back."

He released the silver haired girl and stood, saying this as he did so, "Now make sure you eat every bite, you'll need your strength."

Yin's only response was to curve her mouth into a smile, using her two index fingers to do so. Seeing her do this, Hei couldn't help but smile in return, the very same one that the silver haired doll was so determined to protect.

The raven haired young man then went to grab a glass, which he had borrowed from their next door neighbors, just as he did with the clothes, cleaning products and food, before filling it with water from the tap. He came back over to Yin and handed it to her, speaking as he did so, "I have to go now Yin, I've got to find a job somewhere around here, I'll be back in a little while."

After that he walked over to the small television set and turned it on, before heading for the door, unlocking it and leaving, closing the door and locking it from the outside as he did.

Once he was gone, Yin's eyes drifted down to her food, as if staring at it might make it disappear. After a few seconds though, she put her glass down, picked up her fork and began eating. Most of the time she would have stopped after a few bites, as she had a very small appetite, but she would do as Hei told her to, so she continued until the plate was empty. She then picked her glass up and took a sip of the water, as she went to set it down the second time, the television caught her eye. The news had just come on, and while that didn't mean anything to her, the picture they were showing did, as it showed the aftermath of the massacre she had seen Izinami wreak. That's when the female newscaster's words reached the young girl, "The carnage you see here supposedly took place at around noon yesterday, however as of yet no eye witness reports have been filed, so we can't accurately pinpoint the time this happened. What we do know is that our military was there on official business with..."

The silver haired doll blocked out whatever else the woman was talking about, not caring in the slightest, only focusing on one fact, and that was that it had actually happened. "What I saw...it did happen...that means...we really are still connected..."

Yin knew one thing for sure, and that was that she had to tell Hei of this when he returned.

* * *

><p>As the last passengers de-boarded the plane, the door was closed and it began moving away from the landing zone. Most of the people who had gotten off dispersed and began making their way through the airport, heading for baggage claim, or the spot they were going to be picked up at, while others were going to hail a cab. But two in particular stood in the same spot they had gotten off the plane at, arguing with one and other.<p>

Now usually, here in New York at least, two people arguing wouldn't garner any attention once so ever, no matter how vicious, vile and or nasty their words got. However when a man who looked to be in his thirties was arguing with a girl, who at first glance was half his age, in an entirely different language, well it ended up turning a few heads.

It took them almost an entire minute before they realized people were staring at them, but when they did their argument came to an abrupt halt. Both had red cheeks, as they were blushing, though the girl's was much more noticeable than the man's. Quickly trying to get the attention off them, the girl, who looked a few years younger than she actually was, spoke up, "Eh, sorry about that. This big doofus here forgot to rent a car."

That seemed good enough for all the people staring at them, as they all nodded their heads knowingly before going back to whatever they had been doing a minute ago.

The man was scowling as he said, "I didn't forget to rent us rooms Kiko, in case you forgot, the client who flew us all the way out here already booked us two rooms at a five star hotel."

The pink haired anime and manga fanatic face palmed at that, before replying in her native language, since her employer wouldn't be able to fully comprehend what she was saying if she didn't, "Your English is more than just a little rusty Gai, because I said you forgot to rent us a car, not rooms."

The light shade of red on Gai Kurusawa's face darkened a bit at her words. Quickly trying to regain his composure, he rid himself of the blush and cleared his throat before saying, "Right, I knew that. I was just testing your English is all, like any employer would. After all, what good is an assistant who can't speak the native language of the country you're in?"

She rolled her eyes as she replied to that, "You are so full of it."

Seemingly ignoring her comment, Gai proceeded to say, "Now then, our client said he'd have a car waiting for us out front. I'll go through baggage and get our stuff, you go and wait for our ride."

For once Kiko simply did as she was told and headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>Kiko Kayanuma tapped her foot impatiently against the cement sidewalk, still waiting for the car that was supposed to pick them up. It had been almost twenty minutes since she came out here, and she hadn't seen a single sign of the car that was coming, or her employer who had said he would grab their bags and meet her out here. But just as she was going to give up and sit down, as she was sure it would be awhile before either of the things she was waiting for happened, she caught sight of a black stretch limo, which upon seeing her pulled up to the curve she was standing on.<p>

The driver side window was rolled down, and a young driver dressed in all black poked his head out the window, "You two Gai Kurusawa and Kiko Kayanuma?"

That's when the sound of a bag hitting the ground caused the pink haired girl to turn, where she saw her employer with two bags under his arms, and one bag on the ground in front of his feet. His mouth was somewhat open in shock, so knowing him she immediately guessed he had been carrying the third bag by the strap with his teeth, which he proceeded to drop when he saw their ride.

Quickly realizing the limo driver was still waiting for her answer, Kiko turned back to face him and gave him confirmation of who they were, "Yeah, that's us."

Now knowing who they were, the driver exited his vehicle, before coming around and showing them to the back of the limo, opening the door so that they could get in, which they did, Kiko with a large smile on her face, and Gai still looking shell shocked.

The driver had taken the bags from Gai and put them up front with him, along with the one he had let fall to the ground. The driver then got back into the limo, before pulling away from the airport and getting back on the road, taking the private investigator and his assistant to their hotel.

* * *

><p>Kiko couldn't help but chuckle as Gai closed the door to their very fancy and very expensive suite, which was a two bedroom, two bath, that had a marvelous kitchen, and a living room that was decked out with a large leather couch, a very nice black coffee table, a huge sound system and a plasma screen TV. "Never thought we'd be living large, not with your mediocre detective skills. But look at this place, it's fancy as hell."<p>

"I'll disregard that remark about my Sleuthing skills, as what I've done speaks for itself. All of this is because of me, as our client knew there was no other PI in the world who can get the job done better than than the great Gai Kurusawa."

For what she guessed was the fiftieth time of the day, Kiko rolled her eyes at her employer, "If it speaks for itself, then why are you doing so?"

No response came at first, as Gai was staring into the kitchen, his mouth almost watering. "We'll talk about it later, as for right now, I'm starving. So I'm going to raid that big fancy fridge."

As he slipped into the kitchen, Kiko couldn't help but say aloud, "You know, that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said."

Fully intent on eating the kitchen empty as well, the pink haired girl was about to follow her employer's lead, but just before she could take a step, something caught her eye out the window. Turning to look out the window, she took a few steps closer to the glass, so as to make sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing.

After several seconds of taking in the sight, she whispered to herself, "I'd know that sexy collarbone anywhere..."


End file.
